degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Jesse Stefanovic
Jesse Stefanovic (born 1984) is a Canadian college student and was the editor for The Core at the University of Toronto. He later gave the position to Ellie. He is portrayed by Steve Belford. Character History Season 6 Jesse works at his on campus newspaper The Core, where he meets Ellie. The two start off rough, but later on the two begin getting along. As the season progresses, both Jesse and Ellie begin having feelings for each other, and the two begin dating. They soon have an on-and-off relationship. Rough times with Ellie Later on in the season, Jesse and Ellie begin having relationship troubles. We later discover that Jesse went to a bar and ended up sleeping with a girl he met. Ellie was unfaithful as well, but not as badly when she ends up kissing Craig. Ellie has a hard time forgiving Jesse for what he did. Later on she ends up forgiving him. In the episode [[Love My Way|'Love My Way']], Jesse and Ellie became very unhappy and after constant fighting the two ended their relationship. After his break up in Love My Way, Jesse ends up bumping into Paige Michalchuk. The two begin flirting and later on the two begin dating. Though what Jesse doesn't know was that Paige began hooking up with her ex boyfriend Spinner. The two end up fighting and Paige tries to stop it. Later on it is revealed that the two began dating and after words, they broke up after Jesse and Paige didn't have anything in common. Jesse and Ellie both miss each other, and are delighted to bump into each other at a club. Later, when Marco enters Ellie room, he confirms that they were together once again. Season 7 Ellie's old mentor, Caitlin Ryan, comes to The Core. One day, Ellie walks into the office and sees Jesse and Caitlin making out. Ellie is very disgusted at the sight. Ellie confronts Jesse and breaks up with him and quits the paper. Later in an Q&A session with the press, Ellie is the one that has to introduce and ask Caitlin questions. Ellie starts to ask questions that involves Jesse cheating on her with Caitlin. Ellie, upset walks away, calling Caitlin a slut. Caitlin apologizes saying that she never knew that Jesse and her were together. Ellie returns to The Core but doesn't get back together with Jesse, saying, "I'm back at The Core. Not with you." Mentions In Degrassi Goes Hollywood, when Ellie is staying with Craig, she apparently told him about Jesse and Caitlin sleeping together, as Craig says, "I can't believe your ex and Caitlin slept together." Quotes *(to Ellie): "You know what's really wrong? The fact that Craig keeps crapping on you, and you keep going back for more!" Trivia *Jesse is the first character to be nicknamed "Emo Boy", the other two being Eli, and Sav. *According to Ellie in Jessie's Girl, Caitlin Ryan is on his Freebie Five list. Relationships *Nina **Start Up: 1 year before True Colours '(603) **Break Up: 1 year before 'True Colours '(603) ***Reason: Unknown. * Ellie Nash **First Relationship: *** Start Up: 'True Colors '(603) *** Broke Up: 'Love My Way (616) **** Reason: Both Ellie and Jesse were unhappy after constant fighting. **Second Relationship: *** Start Up: Don't You Want Me? (2) '(619) *** Broke Up: 'Jessie's Girl (708) **** Reason: Jesse cheated on Ellie with Caitlin Ryan, Ellie's mentor. *Paige Michalchuk ** Start Up: Love My Way (616) ** Broke Up: Don't You Want Me? (1) (618) *** Reason: Paige believed she had nothing in common with Jesse. Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Degrassi: TNG adults Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7